


Sneezes

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo is sick.





	

Kylo doesn’t get sick very often, but when he does, he does. Right now there’s a Hutt living in each sinus cavity, sliding down his nostrils but then getting stuck and blocking airflow. His head is hot and pounding, and his fingernails are aching. Just the nails. Not the nailbeds, not the fingertips. The _nails_. He keeps sneezing, and no matter how many times he blows his nose or inhales things meant to clear him out, it just _does not work_.

The blanket is up to his neck to keep the cold air off him, and he has a bottle of juice with a sippy straw in when he clicks open the top, so he can fall asleep with it in reach in bed. There’s a box of tissues, and a bottle of smelling thingies, and the pillows are made of rocks and _why doesn’t anyone notice._

Kylo dozes on and off, longing for more times when he’s asleep so he doesn’t have to deal with the hellhole prison that is his body.

At some point, he realises there’s pressure on either side, and his hindbrain starts to panic. He starts to thrash until he feels lips on his temple, and the pressure resolves into arms on either side of him. His eyes open, and he sees Poe on one side, and Hux on the other.

“Gmmmnfh?”  


“Hey, babe. We just wanted to make you feel better.”  


“You’ll… sick,” he forces out.  


“I did tell the pilot that,” Hux snarks, “…but he said it was an acceptable risk to take.”  


“And the _General_ agreed,” Poe replies, his face against a shoulder.   


Kylo thrashes. “If we’re all sick… who… look after us?”

“Ky, honey… we’ll get by.” Poe rubs over his arm. “You’re doing much better.”   


Kylo does not _feel_ much better. He whines, and then wails. This gets him more rubbings, and he fights the smile. And then sneezes.

“I’m going to put a mask on,” Hux complains.  


Kylo drowzes, and his eyes slide shut. He hopes they don’t get this, too. 


End file.
